Unexpected Date
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Short One-shot Tagiru Akashi / Yuu Amano from Digimon Xros Wars 02 : Boy Hunters Who Trough Leap Time, RnR please w Warnings: Shonen-Ai


Unexpected Date

_A/N: Heyllo Guys XDD now its time…Yuu X Tagiru fic XDD I'm soooo addicted with this couple w and I have many friends who like them too =w= And yeah they really cute XDD Some of my friends inspire me to write this, anyway hope you enjoy this XD_

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON **

Yuu walked on the street alone, he had nothing to do today and Tagiru was busy with Digimon Hunting things. Yuu sighed, its been long time he haven't meet Digimon and now humans hunted them, he kinda trauma with Digimon game thing but he couldn't stop either…..

"Yuu!" a hyper voice came behind him and a warm arms wrapped around his neck.

"Eeeeh? Tagiru?" blushed Yuu when he noticed Tagiru came and embrace him.

"Today I got new Digimon! Look!" he showing his digivice.

"Oooh…" he sighed.

"What wrong?" he noticed his sadness.

"Nothing…" he waved his hand and tried to smile.

"Anyway, Taiki-san said there some basketball practice!" he said with hyper voice like usually.

"Eeh? Taiki-san didn't tell me that…" Yuu confused, Tagiru eventually grabbed his hands.

"We could wait him while doing something!" he said and dragged him to Ice cream stand.

"Just saying you want me to buy ice cream…" said Yuu with annoyed tone while he pulled his wallet.

"2 ice cream strawberry please!" exclaimed Tagiru while pointing it.

"Here you go…" said the ice cream seller.

"Yuum!" Tagiru licked the top part of the ice cream while Yuu stared him and ate his ice cream. 'Why Tagiru like hunting Digimon? I wish he ever felt how worse when he lost his Digimon…. Aaargh! I want turn back time and prevent it…' then he saw a piece of ice cream in his cheek.

He giggled. 'I wonder this idiot can survive at DigiQuartz….. but I wont sure he can survive in Digital World thought…. He almost die if Taiki-san wasn't there, Sure he can't be more like him, he clumsy and idiot like that….. but he cheerful and funny too….' Then Tagiru waved his hands in front of his face.

"Hey Yuu, are you okay?" he asked.

"W-well, I-I'm okay!" blushed Yuu and look away, Tagiru Keep grinning at him. 'Argh! Stop showing me your stupid (cute) face…' growled Yuu, the pieces of ice cream still hanged in his cheek.

"There something left here…" said Yuu with annoyed tone and took it with his finger, Tagiru stunned at first then he grabbed his hand and slowly moved his lips to his.

Yuu very shocked at first, he never thought his wet lips felt warm in his lips, he does lick his lips a lot when he exited, Yuu didn't struggle or even response, finally Tagiru pulled away and gave some space to breath.

They both embarrassed, luckily there no one saw them or wandering around them, they were in the park who quiet and empty.

"I…..Uuuh….." Tagiru tried to explain with nervous tone but he couldn't find any word.

"W-Why you kiss me?" asked Yuu while covered his mouth to hide his embarrassed.

"B-because…..I-I…" He took deep breath. "IloveyouverymuchYuu!" said Tagiru with red face, he almost scream luckily there no one heard him.

"Eeer… what?" Yuu didn't get what he said because he said too fast.

Tagiru grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer. "let me clear this, I said… I-"

"Hey guys!" Taiki approached to them while waved his hand to them. They quickly pushed away from each other and look away, pretend there nothing happen.

"Hi Taiki-san!" said both of them.

"Wow, you arrived earlier! Let's go to the park and practice!" exclaimed Taiki, didn't saw they were uneasy.

They gathering on the basketball field and stated to practice. Taiki felt something weird with them because they usually arguing each other, but now they ignoring each other, they even didn't look each other. Taiki decide to rest and gave them time alone, he went out to bought drinks for them.

Yuu keep dribbled his ball and ignored him, he felt disappoint about Tagiru, he stole his first kiss and now he didn't tell him while he did it.

Then Tagiru pushed him to the wall and look at him.

"Hey what your problem!" said Yuu with annoyed tone.

"I was about asking you same thing!" he replied back. "Why you ignoring me like that?"

"Uuugh! You stole my first kiss! And you didn't explain why you did that!" he said between embarrassed tone. Tagiru blushed.

"If this just prank, I wont forgive you…" Tagiru felt hurt and pushed him harder.

"No! I….I-I…." he tried to confessed his feelings but he couldn't while Yuu keep staring him, Tagiru finally kissed him once more.

"Mmmmfh…." Yuu tried to struggled and pushed him away but he more stronger than him, he finally let him have his way and enjoyed the kiss.

"I love you…." Said Tagiru while gasping, he kissed him too much, Yuu almost couldn't breath. Yuu was shocked at first.

"I-I… I love you too…." He said before hugging him and they pulled another passionate kiss.

CLANG!

They both quickly look at the source of the sound, it was Taiki, astonished while he dropped the drinks.

"Eeeh… sorry bothering you guys, I guess let's continue the practice tomorrow…" he quickly grabbed his bags and waved hands to them.

"It seems we ruined our practice time…" said Yuu sadly.

"Don't worry, you're not, Taiki-san wouldn't mind either…." He smirked.

"Fine, let's go home…" then Tagiru stopped him.

"Not now…" he still smirked and make Yuu confused.

"Eeeh, why so?"

"Because…... I still want having fun with you~" he said with humming tone and pushed him into between the bushes on the side of the park.

"Eeeeh! What are you gonna-Hmmmf!" Tagiru cut of his word by pressed his lips again and he was in the top of him so he couldn't move or struggled, Yuu only wishing someone didn't found out about them again…..

THE END

Sorry if this too short or something, I promise next YuuGiru fic will be more long _ I know this fic too rush up but I try my best! anyway don't forget to reviews if you want see more about them =w= Thanks for read until end XDD


End file.
